


Watch It Solace

by zuelar



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico is a Dork, One Shot, Summer Romance, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, Will is a bad boy with an iphone, camp half-blood has zero supervision honestly, enjoy i guess, idk why i even posted it, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuelar/pseuds/zuelar
Summary: This is literally just two super short One Shots I wrote forever ago.#1 - Will cutting Nico's hair. They wrestle for a second. That's it.#2 - Some sparring ft. a bet and some teasing
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Haircuts

I winced as Will trimmed another lock of my hair, barely missing my ear. “Watch it Solace” I muttered sternly. “One of these days, you might wake up to find a few chunks of your own hair missing if you even come close to cutting my skin.” Of course, I would NEVER cut his hair off, it was too beautiful and perfect and I liked looking at it, but he didn’t need to know that.

“Oops, sorry Neeks” He replied, trying to concentrate as he snipped another section.

“Don’t call me Neeks. Please.”

“Sure thing Neeks” he replied. I sighed, knowing that my desperate attempts at shaking the gods awful nicknames he gave me was futile. 

“And….. Done!” He said, glowing with pride. I walked over to the mirror on the other side of my cabin to examine his handicraft. I had to hand it to him, the trim looked pretty okay. He didn't cut off a lot but it definitely minimized the chunks of hair that kept swinging in my face and made my rats nest look a little bit neater.

“Thanks Will,” I said, pecking his cheek. “You get to keep your hair this time I suppose.” He frowned and wrapped me up in his arms and turned me so I was facing the mirror.

“Aww come on Nico, it looks great and you know it.” I looked at the two of us in the reflection, him glowing as usual and me a little pink at the unexpected initiation of contact. Today I was wearing an oversized black hoodie with some black cargo shorts and Will was in a blue t-shirt and basketball shorts, having just come back from a gruesome volleyball tournament. My bare feet rested on the cold floor, helping cool me down in the unbearable summer heat.

Before I could stop him, he reached up and snapped a photo with his cellphone and ran away giggling as I chased him around the cabin trying to grab it. Phones weren't allowed at camp so the golden iphone 8 was his best attempt at being a ‘rebel’ which he liked to gloat about often. He was insufferable.

When I finally reached him, he had already added the picture to his snapchat story and I groaned in frustration, pinning him to the couch. “How many times do I have to tell you, I don’t like my photo being taken!” I grumbled as he tried to get out from under me. 

“But we looked so nice! Don’t get mad at me for wanting other people to see how awesome you look with your new haircut!” He smiled in surrender and I gave in as usual.

“Fine. But only because you’re adorable” I said, smacking his face with a pillow. He rolled off the couch, taking me with him. We lay on the floor in exhaustion for a minute, listening to each other breathe. 


	2. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Will lunged in for an attack and I parried his blade, almost causing him to drop it. The mid-afternoon sun shone bright on the arena where we had been training for the hour leading up to lunch and the two of us were weak with exhaustion but competitive nonetheless. 

“Back down no Di Angelo, this is your last chance,” he warned as I lunged away from a swipe towards my left rib. 

He groaned in frustration and I took that moment to whack him in the stomach with the butt of my Stygian Iron sword and push his legs out from under him. His own Celestial Bronze weapon fell out of his hands and clattered to the ground a few feet away as I pointed my blade to his chest with a lopsided grin. Today Will was wearing a camp shirt, some navy blue shorts and his sneakers (flip-flops weren’t the best choice for swordfighting) with some light armor. He blew a tuft of golden hair out of his eyes and tried to make an angry face but that just wasn’t possible for him.

“Whose back is down now huh?” I joked and helped him back onto his feet. 

“That was an awful pun,” he complained, wiping sweat off his forehead. “But whatever, you win. What’s my dare?” When Will and I trained, we liked to use dare punishments to keep up our motivation. We also just generally enjoyed making fun of eachother in lighthearted ways.

“Hmmmmm…” I pondered and gave him my best menacing smile. “You have to clean out my cabin for me. Laundry, floor scrubbing, the works.” 

“Seriously!? Your cabin is disgusting!” He pouted and shook his head mumbling something along the lines of stupid italian death face and his nasty bunk as he put his gear back in its bag. “I will get you tomorrow during archery. Just you wait.” I absolutely sucked at using a bow and arrow so I had now doubt that this was true but I didn’t let that dampen my spirits.

“You’re just angry that I won twice in a row.” I said just before the conch horn blew signaling lunch in the pavilion. “Besides, if my cabin’s clean, we can spend more time together… alone.” I whispered the last part and he turned beet red.

“I… that’s... Uhhh...” was all he could manage.

“Oh, get your head out of the gutter Solace! I just mean video games of course,” I said shaking my head and began walking towards the dining area. He followed me reluctantly and we walked up the hill hand in hand.


End file.
